A Gender Bender Omnibus
by jazzy2may
Summary: This will be a series of stories linked with the one theme, GENDER BENDING. Female Kakashis, Female Irukas, Male Irukas, Male Kakashis. M/M, F/M, F/F, YAOI, GEN, HET, SLASH, YURI GAY/LESBIAN. Opened as a Round Robin, send me a chapter and I will Post It.


**I was going to rewrite this and add more stories to it but I think I'll leave it as it is for now and continue to add as I go along. But I was thinking of opening this story up as a sort of Round Robin, if anyone out there would like to add to it just send me your story and I will post it as a new chapter, giving Author credit where Author credit belongs to (YOU) ! ^_^**

**NARUTO**

**Gender Bender Ideas**:

1 Kakashi female x Iruka male,  
2 Iruka female x Kakashi male,  
3 Iruka female x Kakashi female,  
4 original Kakashi x Iruka

**Story One, Chapter One**

Iruka was at his desk in the missions head quarters when Kakashi Hatake came in with her mission report, as usual it was three days late and Iruka's duty hours were about to end for the night. Iruka smiled warmly at her as he usually did. He didn't know why. He couldn't understand the pull Kakashi had on him.

She was wasn't really his type. She was an ice queen. She was cold and never dated. She was tall she covered half her face and the sharingan. She was also overly fond of the perverted series known as Icha Icha Paradise. Her missions' reports were always sloppy and less than adequately descriptive or even legible. He always had to yell at her and make her do her missions report over and it would be yet another three days before it would be turned in! Not to mention Kakashi's summons were dogs and Iruka was more of a cat person.

And yet, there was something about her that just called to him. Maybe it was the way she had confidence in Naruto and had treated the boy with kindness and respect, okay from what Naruto tells its not exactly kindness or respect but she at least treated Naruto the same as both of his team mates, which was a plus in Iruka's book. Then there was the time Kakashi leant him Pakkun to hunt down his x-friend and traitor Mizuki. The few conversations they've had especially the embarrassing scene before the chunin exams.

Kakashi was an enigma. She was kind yet cold…. Maybe she was shy? Whatever it was Iruka knew he was in love with her and had been adoring her from afar for close to two years now. He wasn't even going to count his childhood. Though he could if he wanted to. Kakashi had been playful yet serious and rules driven. She was someone to respect and follow and idolize and Iruka had.

Kakashi's visible eye was in its usual playful upturned U of pleasure. Meaning Kakashi was smiling. Iruka's smile grew bigger and warmer even as his cheeks burned against his will. She handed him her missions scroll. Iruka didn't bother reading it, he stamped it and kept smiling up at her. Then he said. "thank you for your dedication the village appreciates it. Have a good night Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi blinked. "Uh, you didn't read it." She said in her husky, almost bedroom like voice.

Iruka felt his heartbeat race and the blush go further to his ears and south down all the way down to a place he didn't want to think about at that moment when he was talking to Kakashi-sensei.

"That's all right, Kakashi-sama, I've decided to accept what can't be changed."

"But, I like it when you punish me sensei." She drawled.

Iruka felt something drip from his nose. He felt his world start to blacken. No, this wasn't happening. This is soooo embarrassing, humiliating, I am not going to…he thought, even as he fell his chair out cold.

The chunin had just feinted. Kakashi blinked some more. Then raced around the desk to the fallen chunin.

"Iruka-sensei?!" She cried as she knelt at his side and pulled him into her arms. He was stocky and muscled and warm as warm as his smiles always implied.

"Iruka, are you all right?"

Kurenai smiled from her corner of the room Asuma's arms around her waist. She had known for quite some time the two had a crush on one another.

As Iruka gained consciousness he could smell Kakashi, warm and fresh smelling like pine and green and dogs and something like jasmine. Her arms were strong and comforting. He gazed into her concerned eye for a while dumb unable to say a word. He felt stupid. He felt like the girl and he shouldn't have been so girly he was a guy! But since Kakashi's arms were around him he tried not to beat himself up too much after all, he had Kakashi's arms around him. They stared into one another's eyes for an embarrassing amount of time before Kakashi finally broke the spell, helping Iruka back on to his feet. Then she seemed to shrug and nod at the same time then walked a few steps away fromIruka then turned back and walked up to Iruka and nodded again.

"All right." She said outloud. "I'll date you. Better yet Sensei, lets get married." She smiled.

Iruka blinked felt the edges start to darken again around his vision, his heart beat was racing and he barely heard the words come out of his own mouth in a weak rasp. "Uh sure, I'd love to."

This time Kakashi caught him before he fell down. "You wont regret it Iruka." She said, happily, beaming her smile all around the room before she did her jutsu and teleported herself and the chunin out of the tower and down to the nearest magistrate's house.

It was not unusual for the magistrate to be awakened at all hours by the shinobi in this village and with their partners of all sorts arranged in all sorts of ways but it was indeed the rarest occasion when a jounin, a female carried a man, her would be husband, in her arms to the magistrate's house in a state of unconsciousness. Usually it was men dragging their shinobi women by whatever means possible to the altar. But more amazing stil was that the intendeds were non other than Hatake Kakashi the copy nin, the awesome sharingan, and the unfortunate bachelor chunin Iruka Umino.

Well well Umino's finally been snagged, now my daughter can finally move on! Hehehe!

"Come in Come in!" cried the happy magistrate. "sign here and here and here and here and by that x there. Now any witnesses?"

Several shinobi suddenly appeared: Maito Guy, his genin team, Izumo & Kotetsu, Kurenai & Asuma and their genin teams, then Kakashi's genin team, and then a few small children and their parents or guardians. The magistrate's house was now full to over capacity.

"Excellent!" cried the magistrate happily.

The wedding was quick Iruka finally awakened to participate and he blushed like a bride on her wedding day. He was so cute!

**Story One, Chapter Two**

Kakashi female x Iruka male

No one believed they would last a month let alone a year. And yet, no one had ever seen a more in love or more happy couple then Iruka Umino-Hatake and Kakashi Hatake-Umino. They still had fantastic disagreements and explosive arguments, or rather Iruka yelled Kakashi teased. They seemed to dote on one another. Iruka was miserable when Kakashi had to go on missions. Kakashi was miserable when Iruka had to work at the tower and at the academy but somehow they made their lives work around each other and the love that they had for one another.

No one thought Kakashi would agree to having a child let alone give birth to one. Iruka couldn't believe his ears when Kakashi announced her pregnancy to him one day after a particularly grueling mission. Iruka fretted and demanded they go to the hospital immediately to make sure all was well with both Kakashi and their baby.

The Hokage chuckled at the way Iruka handled Kakashi and how Kakashi easily bent to Iruka's will. It was still even after a year with the two of them being married to one another still an interesting sight to see. Kakashi was taller than Iruka and that was even without high heels on with them on she towered over her husband and yet Iruka 's presence seemed to swell like an ocean and dwarfed his magnetic wife.

They were still bickering and arguing but Kakashi let Lady Tsunade poke and prod her all at Iruka's insistence. Iruka held Kakashi's hands in his own frightened ones. Big dark eyes looking close to tears of equal mix worry and joy.

"Lady Tsunade?" asked Iruka unable to voice the full questions he needed to ask her.

Lady Tsunade smirked. "Now now Iruka-chan. Your wife will be fine and so will the little ones she carries within in her. You know Iruka Konoichi have been giving birth and doing mission for centuries there is very little need to worry yourself but since she is with child or shall I say with twins, I will be making sure that her missions are contained to the village until after maternity leave is over all right?"

"But but, Kakashi will be a mother!" protested Iruka. "She can't continue to go on missions even after she gives birth!" cried the distraught chunin.

Kakashi stiffened and glared at her overwrought husband. Then it softened she understood where it was coming from. Iruka was frightened for Kakashi. He always was with Kakashi being the special jounin that she was. She knew Iruka accepted her position and loved her greatly and she too had the same concern as Iruka now, if she were to die now she would not be leaving just her husband or her friends behind her but two little ones, her children. She could not promise him or them or herself that she would never die or that she would never die in a mission far from home and far from her husband's loving arms. To let her children grow up without her, without a mother was a tragedy she too wanted to avoid but she couldn't conscience just quitting her job as a Jounin. She had a duty to protect the village and to protect her gentle husband.

Tsunade scowled. "You're being over protective Iruka-chan." She chastised.

Iruka protested and was again near tears. Kakashi crushed his hands in hers. "Iruka-koi, lets talk about this when we get home all right?" pleaded Kakashi watery smile under her mask.

"Kakashi." He pleaded quietly.

They made their way from the hospital to their home where Kakashi would be resting for a while and together they would be preparing their home for the arrival of their newborns.

They argued over the matter incessantly for months until Kakashi threatened to leave Iruka permanently. Iruka reluctantly caved in. Though he never again brought it up Kakashi could read it in his eyes on occasion or in the way he shut his mouth hard line and ground his teethe. Iruka was frightened of losing her. Iruka was frightened of losing Kakashi on a mission; he was frightened that Kakashi would go on a mission one day and never return. Iryuka knew what it was like to be an orphan as did Kakashi. But she had peace of mind that Iruka would always be there for the children even if fate came for Kakashi and took her away from her gentle dolphin and her little twins.

Kakashi surprised them all when she announced her pregnancy. Their friends celebrated threw parties laughed and clapped Iruka on the back for the luck son of gun that he was.

"Wonderful news Iruka-sensei Kakashi-sensei!" cried Naruto joyfully. Hinata Hyuga on his arm, her own cheeks blushing heatedly, the two had finally started dating over the last month, they were as much in love as Iruka and Kakashi were. Sasuke and Neji were currently having an on again off again relationship and Kiba and Shino were with one another as well. Shikamaru and Tamari of the sands were just recently wedded, and Choji and Ino were on their third month dating anniversary.

The rest of the joinins, chunins, and anbu and villagers concurred with Naruto's statements. Iruka would make a fine father though many waited to see how Kakashi would handle motherhood. Kakshi really didn't seem the type, she still read pervert romance novels and she was a loner and a tease and cold and efficient and a killer but with Iruka she seemed to have mellowed a little but not by much at least not what was shone in public any way. Still many speculations were being held and they would wait to see how things turned out.

"Why so glum, Iruka?" asked Genma.

"N-no reason, I mean, I'm a little intimidated by becoming a father, I guess. I mean, it will be different." He admitted truth and lie unable to tell his friend that he was really worried about Kakashi taking up her jounin responsibilities again after she gives birth. "I won't be able to hand off the kids at the end of the day. I mean, I'll be their father twenty-four hours a day seven days a week for the rest of their lives. I mean I'm…. What am I trying to say, explain here, Genma?"

Genma laughed as Iruka sputtered. Kakashi handed Iruka a colorful drink with an umbrella and a pineapple and cherry garnish.

Iruka smiled lovingly at his wife of over a year. Kakashi sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheek resting lovingly on his dark hair at the top of his head.

"It'll be fine Iruka. You just have to trust that it will all work out in the end." Insisted Kakashi quietly.

Meanwhile all around them friends and family celebrated for their happy news.

**TBC** – Chapters three and four still in the works.

To be Honest I have hit a Major Wall in this story.

Each story will be about four chapters long, I think, or longer depending on my mood and how the stories/chapters are progressing or rather because I am now opening this story up to other authors in a Round Robin,** if anyone out there would like to add to it just send me your story and I will post it as a new chapter, giving Author credit where Author credit belongs to (YOU) ! ^_^**.

The next updates just might belong to you. ^_^

**NARUTO: Gender Bender the stories must have one of these four themes below**:

1 Kakashi female x Iruka male,  
2 Iruka female x Kakashi male,  
3 Iruka female x Kakashi female,  
4 original Kakashi x Iruka


End file.
